1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card authorization apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a card authorization apparatus which is adapted to sum authorization data on items such as card numbers, account numbers, article codes, amounts, methods of payment and the like issued in a credit sale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With popularization of credit cards, a card authorization apparatus called a credit authorization terminal (CAT) has been put into practice in order to authorize credit cards and automate transaction processing. Such a CAT is installed in every salesroom of a department store or the like selling articles on credit, so that customers can purchase articles through credit cards.
In such credit sale, a clerk in charge causes the customer's credit card to be read by a card reader included in the CAT and operates a keyboard thereof to enter transaction data. The transaction data are transmitted to a credit company, which in turn determines whether or not the transaction is allowable. When the transaction is authorized, the CAT stores authorization data on items such as the credit card number, the account number, the article codes, the amount of charge and the method of payment. When a day's credit sale is completed, an operator operates the respective CATs to print out the authorization data, thereby to prepare a summary report by summing the authorization data printed out by the CATs.
In the conventional card authorization apparatus of the aforementioned structure, the operator must sum the authorization data with troublesome operation, which occasionally results in errors in summation.